Alles ändert sich
by Fay Riddle
Summary: Die Hogwartsschüler müssen feststellen, das ihr überalles gehasster Zaubertränkelehrer verheiratet ist, und diese Frau wird neue DADA-Lehrerin. Hermine versucht hinter das Geheimnis der beiden zukommen.
1. Eine Zugfahrt die ist lustig

Die Figuren, außer Nicole, gehören nicht mir, sondern JKR. Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld, höchstens ein paar Reviews.  
  
Alles ändert sich...  
  
Eine Zugfahrt, die ist lustig  
  
/Aus Harrys Sicht\  
  
Erleichterung. Ja, genau das fühlte er jetzt, wo er vor dem Eingang zur magischen Welt stand. Harry stand am Kings Cross an einer Absperrung zwischen Gleis 9 und Gleis 10, er stand am Gleis 9 drei-viertel und er war froh endlich hindurch schreiten zukönnen. Er würde jetzt sein 6 . Schuljahr beginnen.  
  
Nur gut, dass er nun wieder Informationen über den Stand der Zaubererwelt bekam, er war zwar in Verbindung mit Sirius (seine Freunde durften aus Sicherheit nicht schreiben), aber auch dieser hatte nur zwei mal schreiben können, aus Sicherheitsgründen. Sirius (es stand in dem zweiten Brief) war endlich frei gesprochen wurden, und wahrscheinlich könnte Harry ab nächsten Sommerferien bei ihm wohnen, doch leider musste Sirius im Moment noch einiges klären, und ein Haus hatte Harrys Patenonkel noch nicht sgefunden, wirklich schade, den es hatte Harry sehr interessiert wie sich Sirius Black verhielt wenn er mal nicht auf der Flucht war, und einfach nur Urlaub machte.  
  
Doch in dem Brief stand außerdem das Sirius eine Überraschung für Harry, am 1.September hatte. Harry war sich sicher, dass Sirius entweder DADA - Lehrer würde, oder wenigstens mit nach Hogwarts fuhr (oder dort auf ihn wartete), um dann dort zu bleiben, aus Sicherheitsgründen.  
  
"Harry, hör auf zu träumen und steig endlich in den Zug!", rief Hermine ihm zu.  
  
Tatsächlich hatte er vor dem Zug gestanden und Löcher in die Luft gestarrt.  
  
Harry ging in den Zug und wurde im letzten Abteil von Ginny, Ron und Hermine begrüßt. Sie gratulierten ihm, weil Sirius endlich freigesprochen war, und er erzählte von der Überraschung. Auch seine Freunde kamen auf die gleichen Vorschläge wie er.  
  
"Warum fragen wir ihn nicht selbst?", meinte Hermine plötzlich mit einem Blick aus dem Fenster. "Dort kommt er, glaub ich!"  
  
"Was heißt denn hier, glaub ich?!", fragte Ron. "Ist er es oder nicht?"  
  
"Es ist ein großer schwarzer Hund, und er trägt eine Leine und diese Leine wird von einer jungen Frau getragen. Warum sollte er hier als Hund auftauchen?"  
  
"Wir werden sehen."  
  
Wenig später öffnete sich die Abteilungstür. Ein Hundekopf erschien, und man hörte die Frau fragen: "Sind wir hier richtig?" Der Hund bellte.  
  
Sie trat ein. "Ich bin Nicole S. Marsters, und das ist mein Begleiter Schnuffel!"  
  
"Er trägt ein hübsches Halsband, Ms Marsters!"  
  
"Mrs Marsters, aber egal. Ich wollte ihm ein rosanes Halsband kaufen, aber es hat ihm irgendwie nicht ganz gefallen. Keine Ahnung warum!" Sie grinste verschmitzt. Dann verschloss sie die Tür mit einem Zauber.  
  
"Rosa? Vielleicht sollte ich dir mal ein rosanes Kleid kaufen, mit Rüschen und richtigem Saum. Davon wärst du auch nicht sonderlich begeistert, oder Süße?!", meinte, der eben zurück verwandelte, Sirius Black, leicht gereizt.  
  
"Nenn mich nicht Süße. Es gibt nämlich einen Grund warum es Mrs Marsters heißt!"  
  
"Du heißt nicht mal Mrs Marsters!"  
  
"Stimmt, es heißt Professor..."  
  
"Sie sind unsere neue DADA - Lehrerin?", fragte Hermine. Den beiden Erwachsenen wurde anscheinend gerade klar, dass die Kinder immer noch im Abteil saßen. Sirius begrüßte die Anwesenden, während Alexandra sich hinsetzte, und ein Buch aus ihrem Koffer fischte.  
  
"Und zu deiner Frage Hermine: Nicki ist eure neue Lehrerin, aber bis jetzt hat sie nur an einer Universität gelehrt, sie kennt sich nicht sonderlich mit Kindern aus."  
  
"Herzlichen Dank, Mr Black für die Blumen. Aber zu deiner Informationen, ist mir in diesem Abteil noch kein Kind aufgefallen, außer dir. Ich würde die drei eher als Teenager bezeichnen."  
  
"Sirius, ich störe nur ungern, aber warum bist du nicht als Mensch hergekommen?", fragte Harry.  
  
"Ich bin sozusagen, als gemeineisvoller Schnüffler hier. Man darf nicht erfahren, dass die Sicherheit hochgeschraubt wurde.", antwortete Sirius.  
  
"Geheimnisvoller Schnüffler?! Ich würde dich eher als zweite Mrs Norris bezeichnen, nur dass deine Augen nicht rot sind.", meinte Nicki grinsend.  
  
"Weißt du Süße wir sollten deinem Ehemann man sagen, dass du richtig ungezogen warst.", flüsterte Sirius.  
  
"Gut, soll ich es ihm sagen oder willst du?", fragte sie lachend.  
  
"Was ist daran witzig?", fragte Ginny Ron. Dieser zuckte nur mit den Schultern.  
  
"Warum bringen sie Schnuffel mit?", fragte Hermine neugierig.  
  
"1. Dumbledore hat mich drum gebeten, 2. bin ich neu, da fällt es nicht auf wenn ich ein Haustier mitbringe und 3. hatte Sirius in der Gegend der Uni was zutun, also ist er bei mir geblieben.", war die freundliche Antwort.  
  
"Was hat ihr Ehemann dazu gesagt?", fragte Ginny leise.  
  
"Er war wütend, hat getobt und hätte Schnuffel am liebsten vergiftet, aber wegen Dumbledore hat er es gelassen..."  
  
"Ihr Ehemann hasst mich. Wegen früheren Hogwartsgeschichten...", meinte Sirius kichernd.  
  
"Was ist daran lustig?", fragte Hermine. Diesmal zuckte Harry mit den Schultern.  
  
"Es ist nicht lustig, es ist die pure Ironie!!! Denn diese hübsche Frau dort, ist nämlich glücklich verheiratete mit...", bevor er den Satz zu Ende sprechen konnte, wurde an der Abteilungstür gezogen. Sirius war wieder ein Hund, die Tür öffnete sich. Die nächsten paar Minuten gingen ein paar Gryffindors ein uns aus, als wieder Ruhe einkehrte, wurde die Tür geschlossen.  
  
"Mit wem?"  
  
"Severus Snape!", antwortete Nicole für Sirius.  
  
Stille  
  
"Snape? Unser Lehrer für Zaubertränke? Diese hässliche Slytherinschlange?", meinte Ron ungläubig.  
  
"In der Tat, Mr Weasley. Ihr Lehrer für Zaubertränke ist mein Ehemann. aber ich persönlich würde ihn nicht als hässlich bezeichnen."  
  
"Tut mir Leid, aber er ist... nun ja... also..."  
  
"Ein sehr strenger Lehrer? Manchmal etwas gemein und hinterhältig, unfair, den anderen Häusern gegenüber? Ja, das ist er. Aber haben sie schon mal darüber nachgedacht, dass sie als Gryffindor für ihre Zensuren kämpfen müssen, ihn gemeinsam als ihr Feindbild ansehen und so lernen in einem Team zu arbeiten. Wohingegen die Slytherins alles geschenkt bekommen, und nicht soviel tun müssen wie sie, weil er es tut..."  
  
"Sie meinen er bereitet uns schon auf den Krieg gegen Voldemort vor? Er weiß das, wir zusammen arbeiten müssen, um etwas zubekommen und das wir nicht gleich aufgeben dürfen...", sagte Hermine leise.  
  
"Ja, in der Tat, Ms Granger. Aber es ist nicht nur Training für einen Kampf gegen Voldemort. Es ist auch eine richtige Vorbereitung auf das Leben, dass sie nach ihrem siebten Schuljahr führen müssen."  
  
"So hab ich das noch nie gesehen...", meinte Harry.  
  
"Ich habe noch einen Teil vergessen Mr Potter. Ihr Professor ist auch so unfair zu den anderen Häusern, weil er am Ende den Hauspokal gewinnen will. Er will das sein Team gewinnt, ich glaube da sind alle Menschen gleich. Niemand verliert gern, oder Mr Potter?" Ein paar Minuten herrschte Stille.  
  
"So, Sirius, jetzt kannst du anfangen Geschichten aus deiner Jugend zu erzählen, und Horrorgeschichten über Severus, von mir wird er es nicht erfahren..."  
  
"OK"  
  
Bis zu Mittagszeit (wenn die Dame mit dem Essenswagen rum kommt) lauschten die Gryffindors gespannt den Geschichten von Sirius Black. Dann kauften sie Süßigkeiten, Nicki hingegen nahm eine Flasche Kürbissaft und ein Stück Kuchen.  
  
"Was möchte denn der Hund?", fragte die Dame höfflich.  
  
"Nichts, der ist eh schon zu fett."  
  
"Ich bin nicht fett, das ist das Fell!", meinte Sirius empört, als die Tür wieder zu war.  
  
"Mach keinen Aufstand, Kleiner, ich habe die Sachen doch für dich gekauft, ich will jetzt nichts!"  
  
"Ah, du bist wohl auf Diät?! Süße, du bist nicht fett...", meinte Sirius, mit einem gründlichen Blick auf Nicole.  
  
"Das weiß ich selbst, ich will nur jetzt nichts. Denn dann kann ich heute Abend mehr essen, und alle verschiedenen Torten kosten...", ihre Augen begannen zu glitzern.  
  
"Danach bist du bestimmt fett.", flüsterte Sirius.  
  
"Hoffentlich. Dann verschwindest du vielleicht aus meiner Nähe.", zischte sie.  
  
"Mich vertreibt nichts aus deiner Nähe, na ja, Snape vielleicht, aber sonst nichts..."  
  
Stunden später hielt der Zug endlich.  
  
Am Schlossportal stand Snape - er erinnerte Harry irgendwie an einen drohenden Engel (Teufel...) - der auf seine Frau wartete. Severus Snape blickte auf den Hund, den seine Frau an der Leine mit sich führte und sagte:  
  
"Und ich hatte gehofft, er ist vielleicht aus dem Zug gesprungen!" Der Hund knurrte. "Lass dich nicht von ihm ärgern, er ist nur eifersüchtig!", meinte Nicole zu Schnuffel.  
  
"Auf diese Flohschaukel bestimmt nicht...", sagte Snape.  
  
"Gehen wir rein."  
  
In der großen Halle herrschte noch nicht soviel Trubel, Nicki und Severus setzten sich an den Lehrertisch.  
  
Nach der Einteilung, und nach dem Essen, stellte Dumbledore die neue Lehrerin vor.  
  
"Eure neue Lehrerin für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste ist Nicole Snape [in der Halle herrschte eine toten Stille, dann begannen die Slytherins zuklatschen, und kurz, danach auch die anderen, dann sprach Dumbledore weiter]. Sie war bis jetzt Professor an der Zauberuniversität in London. Und jetzt ab in die Betten!" 


	2. Das Schuljahr beginnt

Das Schuljahr beginnt  
  
/Aus Dracos Sicht\  
  
Endlich wieder in Hogwarts. Ich war richtig glücklich das die Ferien zu Ende waren, und ich Malfoy Manor verlassen konnte. Es war mir dort viel zu langweilig und außerdem war meine Familie dort. Klar, ich hatte mich manchmal mit meinen 'Freunden' verabredet, aber sonderlich gefallen hat es mir nicht. Warum auch? Sie sind ja nicht mal meine Freunde.  
  
Crabe & Goyle. Manchmal muss ich mich fragen, ob es die auch einzeln gibt. Also vorstellen kann ich es mir ja nicht. Beide haben nicht wirklich nicht viel Gehirn. Na ja vielleicht irre ich mich ja, und die beiden sind nur sehr gute Schauspieler. Vielleicht tun sie ja nur so als ob... sehr unwahrscheinlich, aber sie würden es so auf jeden Fall schaffen einen Feind zu verwirren. Aber sie wären wirklich gute Schauspieler, denn ich glaube ich habe keinen von beiden schon ein mal einen vernünftigen Satz sagen hören... klar, die beiden sind total hohle Nüsse, aber sie sind sehr praktisch für mögliche Kämpfe, so muss ich wenigstens nicht eingreifen.  
  
Kämpfen. Ich kämpfe nicht mal gern, ich verteidige mich lieber mit Worten, mit Beleidigungen. Ich finde mittlerweile bin ich ein passabler Redner geworden.  
  
Mein Blick schweift durch die Große Halle, ich sehe wie Nicole Snape die Halle betritt. Es war gestern wirklich eine Überraschung sie zu sehen. Vor allem hatte ich sie noch nie in einer Hose gesehen, sogar die schlichte (aber trotzdem teure) schwarze Robe stand ihr außerordentlich gut. Vor einem Monat hatte ich sie das letzte Mal gesehen. Es war auf einer dieser langweiligen Dinnerpartys, die meine Mutter abgöttisch liebt, dort trug sie allerdings ein langes schwarzes Cocktailkleid. Die silbernen Schlangen die fein ins Muster eingewebt waren, glitzerten im Kerzenlicht. Meiner Meinung nach war sie die schönste Frau auf der Feier, die anderen Damen waren verglichen mit dieser schwarzen Rose einfache Gänseblümchen. Severus Snape schien durch sie mehr in den Mittelpunkt gerückt als sonst. An diesem Abend habe ich mich oft gefragt, wie dieser Kerl (ich persönlich finde ihn ja ganz nett, aber er schien mir nie wie jemand, der sich die hübscheste Frau sammelt), zu dieser Schönheit kam. Ihre schwarzen Haare wirbelten beim Tanzen herum. Und ich war bei weitem nicht der einzigste der an diesem Abend bemerkte, wie schön sie ist, nein, auch mein Vater hatte es bemerkt. Er schickte mich zu ihr, und meinte ich solle doch mal unauffällig anfragen, was sie so beruflich tut. Ich tat nichts lieber, denn so war ich weg von meinem Vater, und näher bei ihr. Nachdem ich Snape begrüßt hatte, stellte er mir seine Frau vor. Er entschuldigte sich kurz, weil man Vater mit ihm sprechen wollte, so konnte ich leicht herausfinden, was Nicole so machte. Denn im Gegensatz zu meiner Mutter hat diese Frau einen Beruf. Sie war damals noch Professor an einer Universität im Fach, "Flüche und Gegenflüche - Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste", außerdem gab sie auch manchmal Kurse in "Magischer Medizin", dort geht es anscheinend, um die passenden Kampfwunden von Flüchen und wie man einpaar von ihnen wieder weg bekommt. Sie hatte damals leider nicht erwähnt, dass sie bald in Hogwarts anfängt, na ja, vielleicht wusste sie es da noch nicht.  
  
Ich sehe mich in der Großen Halle um, Nicole hat sich gerade neben Dumbledore gesetzt, und fängt an sich mit ihm zu unterhalten. Aber ich bin nicht der einzigste der sie eingehend beobachtet. Nein, auch das Schlammblut, nimmt sie genau unter die Lupe.  
  
/Aus Hermines Sicht\  
  
Nicole Snape. Ich frage mich, wie diese Frau sich mit diesem Mann einlassen konnte. Ich habe da verschiedene Theorien:  
  
1. die Eltern der beiden haben die Kinder einander versprochen, und so mussten sich beide in das Schicksal fügen. Na ja und mittlerweile verstehen sie sich ganz gut.  
  
2. beide waren Todesser, Voldemort meinte die beiden müssten heiraten, nun sind beide bei Dumbledore Spione, sobald ihre Arbeit getan lassen sie sich scheiden und sie geht zu Sirius  
  
3. Sirius und Nicole waren ein Paar, sie stritten sich, Sirius nahm sich aus Rache eine andere, und Nicole nahm Sirius' Erzfeind (Erz - Nemesis sis sis; diesen Witz verstehen nur Buffy-Fans...) zum Freund, sie merkte das er nicht schlecht ist, also heirateten beide...  
  
4. beide lernten sich auf einer Todesserfeier kennen (sie war aber kein Todesser...), dann feierten sie eine wilde Orgie, sie wurde schwanger, die beiden heirateten und sie verlor das Baby, aber beide hatten sich verliebt, also blieben sie zusammen...  
  
Hermine seufzte. Es brachte nichts, sie würde noch Tausende dieser Theorien aufstellen müssen, aber ihre Neugier würde erst gestillt sein, wenn sie die Wahrheit erfuhr. Vielleicht wissen die Slytherins mehr?! Fragen kann ich sie wohl kaum... ach... so ein Mist aber auch... Rita Kimmkorn etwas trüber weiß? Vielleicht schreibt sie ja mal was über diese Lehrer Romanze. Das wäre echt klasse.  
  
"Worüber denkst du schon wieder nach, Hermine?", fragte Ginny, die gleich neben ihr saß.  
  
"Ich frage mich, wie Nicole und Severus Snape zusammen gekommen sind!", meinte Hermine, mit einem Blick auf die beiden (Sevvie ist auch schon da...).  
  
"Du dich auch?", fragten ein paar Mädchen wie aus einem Mund. Wenige Minuten später waren die ganzen Gryffindormädchen in Vermutungen über das Slytherinpaar verstrickt, sie konnten sich erst kurz vor Stundenbeginn aus diesem Wirrwarr befreien.  
  
Am Abend  
  
"Hermine, hör mal. Die Hufflepuffs und Ravenclaws sechsten Klassen hatten heute bei ihr.", flüsterte Ginny.  
  
"Und wie war der Unterricht?", fragte sie.  
  
"Keine Ahnung, davon haben sie nichts erzählt. Aber eine Hufflepuff hat gefragt, wie sich Professor Snape und Professor Snape kennen gelernt haben, und ob die beiden sich wirklich lieben."  
  
"Was? Wie konnten die nur so unhöflich sein- was hat sie geantwortet?"  
  
"Ich zitiere wörtlich: Jegliche Antwort meinerseits auf diese Fragen, würde eure Meinung über Professor Snape total zerstören."  
  
"Na klasse."  
  
Währenddessen in Dumbledores Büro  
  
Anwesend waren Sirius Black, weitentfernt von ihm Severus Snape, zwischen den beiden Nicole, Minerva und Albus Dumbledore, alle sahen gespannt auf den Kamin. Wenig später erschien dort der Kopf von Remus Lupin.  
  
"Hallo alle zusammen!"  
  
"Hallo Moony!"  
  
"Gibt's Neuigkeiten?", fragte Minerva.  
  
"Nein, nicht wirklich. Die Riesen lehnten das Angebot Voldemorts ab. Aber das wussten wir ja schon. Wir haben mittlerweile alle Auroren auf unserer Seite, und dank Mrs Snape auch noch ordentliche Leute von der Uni, die sind wirklich sehr gut ausgebildet. Aber das wusstet ihr ja auch schon. Bis jetzt geht alle zügig voran, wir werden bald einen Trupp in Hogsmead und natürlich in Howarts stationieren."  
  
"Gut, danke Remus. Schönen Abend noch."  
  
"Dir auch, Albus."  
  
-Plopp-  
  
"Nun gut, ihr habt es gehört, es gibt nicht neues. Gute Nacht."  
  
"Und, wie lief dein Unterricht heute?", fragte Severus seine Frau.  
  
"Gut, sehr gut. Rate mal was die Schüler am meisten interessiert hat."  
  
"Ähem-"  
  
"Sie fragten alle, außer die Erstklässer, ob ich dich wirklich liebe, und warum ich dich geheiratet habe." Sie konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, als er abrupt stehen blieb.  
  
"Wie bitte?"  
  
"Du hast mich schon verstanden. Und ich glaube die Erstklässer werden mich das auch noch fragen, sobald sie Unterricht bei dir hatten...", meinte sie kichernd.  
  
"Machst du dich etwa über mich lustig?", fragte er grimmig. Sie waren bei seinen Zimmern angekommen, er öffnete die Tür und ließ sie rein.  
  
"Ich würde es nie wagen, mich über dich lustig zumachen!", antwortete sie lachend. Er stellte sich hinter sie, schlang seine Arme um ihre Taille und fing an ihren Hals zu küssen. "Du machst dich also doch über mich lustig, und über meinen Unterrichtsstil."  
  
"Ach, quatsch. Deine Schüler werden mich einfach für gemein halten, und sich fragen, warum du, der freundliche Lehrer von neben an, mich geheiratet hat."  
  
Er drehte sie herum, und funkelte sie böse an. "Freundlich?" Sie brach in schallendes Gelächter aus. Severus hielt ihre Arme auf dem ihrem Rücken fest, dann schob er sie auf die Sessel zu, setzte sich und zog sie auf seinen Schoß.  
  
"Würdest du bitte meine Arme los lassen?"  
  
"Nein, dann könntest du dich ja währen!", meinte er böse grinsend, und küsste sie. Severus rutschte ein Stück zur Seite, jetzt saß sie auch auf dem Sessel, aber ihr Beine lagen noch auf seinem Schoß. Mit der freien Hand begann er ihren Umhang zuöffnen, während sie sich leidenschaftlich küssten.  
  
"Wusstest du eigentlich, dass wir verheiratet sind? Du kannst mich ruhig loslassen, ich würde dir gerne dabei helfen!", flüsterte sie.  
  
"Nein, ich wollte mit dir reden!"  
  
"Warum machst du dann meinen Umhang auf?"  
  
"Hab ich mir angewöhnt seit du das erste mal auf meinem Schoß saßt. Ich wollte fragen, was du den Schülern geantwortet hast."  
  
"Ach so. Ich habe gesagt, dass wir uns sehr lieben, dass du ein Tiger im Bett bist, aber sonst ein richtiger Schmusebär, und dass ich dich geheiratet habe, weil ich es wollte."  
  
"Sehr interessant diese Geschichte, aber ich wollte wissen, was du den Schülern wirklich geantwortet hast..."  
  
"Woher weißt du, dass ich gelogen habe?"  
  
"Ich kenne dich schon eine Weile, Süße! Und ich habe dich geheiratet, weil ich wusste, dass du mich nur schlecht anlügen kannst."  
  
"Na dann ist ja alles in Ordnung. Und deinen Schülern habe ich gesagt, dass jegliche Antwort auf einer dieser Fragen, ihre Meinung von dir zerstört..."  
  
"Du bist ein Biest!"  
  
"Danke, und ist das nicht der Grund warum du mich geheiratet hast?" 


	3. Es war einmal

Es war einmal...  
/ Normal POV \  
Das Schuljahr lief schon seit ein paar Wochen.  
Hermine saß in der Bibliothek und lernte ausnahmsweise mal nicht. Gestern  
Abend im Bett war ihr endlich der Gedanke gekommen, dass Mrs. Snape ja  
sicherlich in Hogwarts gewesen ist. Vielleicht konnte sie so ein bisschen  
hinter das Geheimnis der Beziehung schauen.  
Ja, sie dachte noch immer darüber nach, wie dieses Paar zustande gekommen  
ist. Harry und Ron meinte schon, dass Hermine besessen war von der Wahrheit  
und von weiblicher Neugier. Zuerst schoben die beiden es auf ihre Periode,  
aber nach zwei Wochen meinte Ginny, dass die Jungs nach einer plausibleren  
Erklärung suchen sollten.  
Hermines Grund (außer die Neugier) war Draco Malfoy. Der blonde, arrogante,  
und wahrlich interessante Slytherin hatte es ihr wirklich angetan. Sich das  
einzugestehen, war Hermine schwer gefallen, doch jetzt, nach dem sie  
bereits seit 10 Monaten über ihn nachdachte, kam es ihr schon fast normal  
vor. Sie hatte niemandem davon erzählt, außer Krumbein. Sie hatte sich auch  
nicht anders verhalten als sonst. Sie hatte sich (noch) nicht richtig in  
Draco verliebt, weil sie wusste, dass daraus nie etwas werden konnte.  
Doch seit dem Auftauchen von Snapes Frau hielt sie alles für möglich. Nie  
hätte sie gedacht, dass jemand Snape lieben könnte, und Nicole tat es.  
Nicole. Ja! Die Lehrerin hatte ihre Schüler gebeten, sie bei ihrem Vornamen  
anzureden; nicht das es jemand tat, wenn Snape in der Nähe war. Mrs. Snape  
hatte gemeint, es würde nur zu unnötigen Verwechslungen kommen, zwischen  
ihr und ihrem Mann.  
Hermine blätterte jetzt durch das Jahrbuch von Lucius-Jahrgang. Sie hatte  
heraus gefunden, dass Snape vier Jahre jünger war als Lucius. Snape war 35  
Jahre (hätte Hermine jemand gefragt, dann hätte sie gesagt, dass er  
mindestens 40 Jahre alt wäre...). Aber Nicole schien jünger, aber trotzdem  
hatte sie sie noch nicht finden können.  
"Ich war nie in Hogwarts.", schreckte Hermine eine Stimmer hinter sich auf.  
Mine fuhr herum. Dort stand Mrs. Snape.  
"Was?", fragte die Schülerin geschockt.  
"Du suchst doch nach mir, oder? Aber ich war nie in Hogwarts."  
"Wenn sie mir die Frage erlauben, in welcher Schule waren sie dann?"  
"Das ist es was du wirlich wissen möchtest?", meinte sie unglaubig, und zog  
die Augenbrauen in die Höhe wie es Snape tun würde. "Ich war in  
Beauxbatons. Wie wärs wenn du jetzt deine eigentliche Frage stellen  
würdest."  
Hermine sah ihre Lehrerin an und sprach dann leise: "Als sie sich in Snape  
verliebt haben, was ich mal einfach annehme, wusste sie da bereits, dass er  
ein Todesser war." Das letzte Wort hatte sie nur geflüstert.  
Nicole sah Hermine lächelnd an. "Wie wäre es mit einer Tasse Tee und einem  
Gespräch unter Frauen in meinem Büro, Ms. Granger?"  
"Sehr gerne."  
Und schon machten sich die beiden Frauen auf in das Büro, das einst  
Lockhardt gehört hatte.  
Das Büro hatte sich stark verändert. Es sah jetzt richtig gemütlich aus,  
und es waren kein Feindgläser mehr drin, wie zu Moodys Zeit.  
"Wie viele Stücken Zucker?"  
"Zwei Stück, bitte."  
Hermine setzte sich auf den einen Lesesessel am Kamin, Nicole setzte sich  
kurz danach auf den anderen.  
"Ich habe vom ganzen Lehrerkollegium viel gutes über sie gehört, und auch  
in meinem Unterricht wird mir immer wieder bewusst, wie begabt sie sind,  
Ms. Granger. Minerva hat mir erzählt, was sie schon alles mit Mr. Potter  
durchgestanden haben. Aber nun zu ihrer Frage. Sie lässt sich nicht so  
einfach beantworten, darum werde ich am Anfang beginnen. Allerdings muss  
ich sie darum bitten, dieses Gespräch bitte für sich zu behalten, weil es  
auch um andere Dinge geht, als Severus und mich."  
Hermine nickte.  
"Es war ein Jahr nach meinem Abschluss an der Schule, als zwei Freundinnen  
von mir, ganz nach Muggelart ihren 18. Geburtstag feierten. Sie luden auch  
mich dazu ein. Wir gingen in so eine Karaokebar.  
  
*~Flashback~*  
Ich war unheimlich nervös als wir drei da oben auf der Bühne standen und  
anfingen zusingen.  
[Das Lied gabs damals, glaub ich, noch nicht; aber es ist von DIDO  
(Whiteflag) und ich habs mir nur mal ausgeliehen.]  
  
I know you think that I shouldn't still love you,  
  
I'll tell you that.  
  
But if I didn't say it, well I'd still have felt it  
  
where's the sense in that?  
  
I promise I'm not trying to make your life harder  
  
Or return to where we were  
  
Well I will go down with this ship  
  
And I won't put my hands up and surrender  
  
There will be no white flag above my door  
  
I'm in love and always will be  
  
I know I left too much mess and  
  
destruction to come back again  
  
And I caused but nothing but trouble  
  
I understand if you can't talk to me again  
And if you live by the rules of "it's over"  
  
then I'm sure that that makes sense  
  
Well I will go down with this ship  
  
And I won't put my hands up and surrender  
  
There will be no white flag above my door  
  
I'm in love and always will be  
  
And when we meet  
  
Which I'm sure we will  
  
All that was then  
  
Will be there still  
  
I'll let it pass  
  
And hold my tongue  
  
And you will think  
  
That I've moved on....  
  
Well I will go down with this ship  
  
And I won't put my hands up and surrender  
  
There will be no white flag above my door  
  
I'm in love and always will be  
  
Well I will go down with this ship  
  
And I won't put my hands up and surrender  
  
There will be no white flag above my door  
  
I'm in love and always will be  
  
Well I will go down with this ship  
  
And I won't put my hands up and surrender  
  
There will be no white flag above my door  
  
I'm in love and always will be  
  
Alles klatschte und zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend fielen mir zwei Heeren  
auf, die ich mein Lebtag nicht mehr vergessen werde.  
In der letzte Ecke der Bar saßen zwei Männer, nur etwas älter als wir und  
ignorierten das Geklatsche der Menge. Sie schienen sich zu gut für so etwas  
zu sein. Beide waren klitschnass (es hatte seit drei Tagen nicht mehr  
aufgehört zuregnen) und mir wurde schnell klar, dass die beiden nur hier  
waren um sich aufzuwärmen.  
Ich ignorierte die beiden erst mal. Eine Stunde später wurde ich von meinen  
Freundinnen wieder auf die Bühne geschoben, musste diesmal allerdings  
allein singen. [Das folgende Lied habe ich mir von Celine Dion ausgeliehen  
(Because you loved me)]  
  
For all those times you stood by me  
  
For all the truth that you made me see  
  
For all the joy you brought to my life  
  
For all the wrong that you made right  
  
For every dream you made come true  
  
For all the love I found in you  
  
I'll be forever thankful baby  
  
You're the one who held me up  
  
Never let me fall  
  
You're the one who saw me through through it all  
  
You were my strength when I was weak  
  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
  
You saw the best there was in me  
  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
  
I'm everything I am  
  
Because you loved me  
  
You gave me wings and made me fly  
  
You touched my hand I could touch the sky  
  
I lost my faith, you gave it back to me  
  
You said no star was out of reach  
  
You stood by me and I stood tall  
  
I had your love I had it all  
  
I'm grateful for each day you gave me  
  
Maybe I don't know that much  
  
But I know this much is true  
  
I was blessed because I was loved by you  
  
You were my strength when I was weak  
  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
  
You saw the best there was in me  
  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
  
I'm everything I am  
  
Because you loved me  
  
You were always there for me  
  
The tender wind that carried me  
  
A light in the dark shining your love into my life  
  
You've been my inspiration  
  
Through the lies you were the truth  
  
My world is a better place because of you  
  
You were my strength when I was weak  
  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
  
You saw the best there was in me  
  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
  
I'm everything I am  
  
Because you loved me  
  
I'm everything I am  
  
Because you loved me  
  
I'm everything I am  
  
Because you loved me  
  
Und während ich die letzte Zeile sang, blickte mich einer der beiden (der  
mit langen schwarzen Haaren) an und es war als würde ich vom Blitz  
erschlagen. Ich wollte diesen Kerl haben.  
Wieder eine Stunde später saßen die beiden Kerle bei uns (es waren  
Engländer, aber wir konnten ja englisch). Der schwarzhaarige gehört mir,  
hatte ich meinen Freundinnen gesagt, doch das störte sie nicht, sie würden  
sich den platinblonden teilen.  
Irgendwann waren wir so betrunken, dass wir anfingen uns blöde Fragen  
zustellen.  
Meine Freundin fragte die Jungs einfach: "Was haltet ihr von uns?"  
Und dieser blonde Kerl hat die Frechheit zusagen: "Ihr seit drei heiße  
Weiber, die für einmal gut sind und dann kann man sie weg werfen."  
Meine Freundinnen und ich verließen den Schuppen wenig später. Doch ich  
hatte meinen Schirm vergessen und dann hörte ich den schwarzhaarigen sagen:  
"Lucius wie kann man nur so gemein zu Muggeln sein..."  
Muggel? Das waren Zauberer, genau wie wir...  
Ich kaufte schnell einen sehr heißen Punsch an der Kasse und ging zu den  
beiden. Der blonde blickte mich an und fragte hämisch: "Na, Puppe. Was  
vergessen?"  
"Ja, hab ich." Dann kippte ich ihm den Punsch auf seine Hose (an eine  
bestimmte Stelle) und er kreischte auf.  
"Weißt du, Blondie. Wenn ich meinen Zauberstab mit hätte, dann hätte ich  
dich in nen Frosch verwandelt, aber das hier tuts auch schon. Ich hoffe,  
ich habe dir jetzt da unten alles unbrauchbar gemacht... dann werden deine  
Kinder vielleicht Squibs..."  
Die beiden starrten mich blöd an.  
Ich verließ den Laden.  
*~Flashback Ende~*  
"So bin ich Severus, dass erste Mal begegnet, Ms. Granger."  
"Also diese Theorie hatte ich wahrlich noch nicht aufgestellt."  
Die Tür wurde aufgerissen und Snape kam herein. Er sah Hermine nicht.  
"Süße, bist du fertig? Wir müssen los. Dumbledore -"  
"Sei still, Severus. Ich habe Besuch."  
"Wo ist der blöde Hund schon wieder? Ich werde ihm eigenhändig das Fell  
über die Ohren und andere Teile seines ekligen Körpers ziehen."  
"Danke Schatz. Aber ich hatte von einem Schüler geredet."  
"Guten Tag, Professor Snape.", meinte Hermine kleinlaut.  
Snape sah Hermine geschockt an und sagte dann zu seiner Frau: "Ich warte  
draußen."  
"Ich werde ihnen diese Geschichte wohl einander mal weiter erzählen müssen.  
Vielleicht am Wochenende, oder am Freitag..."  
"Sehr gerne und DANKE." 


	4. Anfrage

Hallo meine lieben Leser!  
Hat euch dieses Kapitel gefallen? Ich hoffe schon.  
Hab mal kurz ne Frage... Kann irgendjemand von euch französisch? Falls ja,  
könntet ihr euch dann mal einen Namen für eine Zauberereinkaufspassage in  
Paris ausdenken und mir schreiben (bitte mit Übersetzung...).  
Fällt euch vielleicht noch ein Name für eine Freundin von Nicole ein?  
Vielleicht auch in französisch (mit Übersetzung, falls nötig).  
DANKE.  
Ihr seit mir eine große Hilfe. Kann nämlich kein Wort französisch, außer  
ja...! 


End file.
